Why Do You Risk Everything?
by MrsLunaWeasley313
Summary: Remus/Luna. Starts Out During The Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

Luna ran she ran like she never had in her life. She couldn't tell if the others were still with her or if she had lost them along time ago. Right this second she was more concerned about making it out of those woods alive. She swore she could feel him breathing down her neck.

She heard the sounds of the battle drawing nearer as she ran faster. She could see the clearing up ahead. With a last burst of speed she broke from the woods. Chaos was reigning. She heard shouting and thundering everywhere, but couldn't see a face she knew. All of a sudden she was launched forward; the force was so strong it knocked the wind out of her.

Fenrir Greyback rolled her over laying on her. She could smell his rancid breath. "Well, well look what we have here. Tell me girl are you scared of me?" Fenrir growled. Luna stared up at him. "Go ahead kill me, but know this I don't fear you. You're just a sick and twisted soul."

He barked. "Your brave little girl, I'll give you that but don't worry I'm not planning on killing you. I'm just going to mark you. Nothing personal to you. It's just a personal vendetta with that Remus Lupin. I take his mate it'll hurt him."

Luna's eyes widened in horror as he bent down to bite her. All of a sudden he was blasted off of her, and Remus was standing over her; his face full of rage.

He lifted her up carrying her towards Hogwarts. He put her down and started surveying her. Her eyes shining watching him curiously. When they were snapped back to reality. She started searching her surroundings.

She noticed Sirius Black dueling someone alongside Harry. She watched in awe when she saw Bellatrix point her wand at Sirius. Luna ran, without thinking, knocking over Sirius causing him to just narrowly miss the curse.

He looked at Luna with a smile on his face and went back to dueling while Harry ran after Bellatrix. The next thing Luna knew she was grabbed by her waist and dragged to a different part of the castle.

She opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital wing. She turned to see Remus holding up Ginny and Neville. Next to him was Mad Eye Moody was holding Hermione and Ron.

Luna laid down on a bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to check her out. Remus stood there watching the girl curiously.

He surveyed her, _this girl risked her life to save a man she was told all her life was a criminal she's faced so many things this past year, why would she jump out in front of a curse to save Sirius?_

He just looked at the girl curiously. Luna noticed the watchful eyes on her and looked up. Bright blue eyes met light grey eyes. Luna just smiled and turned to Madam Pomfrey who looked over her, and made sure she was okay.

She offered to fix her cut lip but Luna said shed rather it heal naturally. Remus walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her. "Why would you risk everything to help someone you've been told all your life killed a group of people?" Remus asked curiously.

Luna just looked at him with that dreamy look, "Who said I was told he was a murderer? Daddy always told me he thought Sirius was innocent and he means a lot to Harry and Harry has always been nice to me. He stands up for me when most people wont."

Remus looked at the girl in wonder. He remembered seeing her at order meetings but never remembered paying attention.

He always just dismissed her as one of his old students. Than he had noticed her when he saw her run out of the woods. It was kind of weird to notice her at that moment but she was breathtaking. Her hair was a pale blond and she had bright blue eyes, her skin had seemed to glow when she was running.

When he had seen Greyback on top of her a sudden rush of rage had taken over him. Moony had thus taken over. He had always sensed that Moony had an urge for the girl and Remus had it too.

She was so young to be his mate though. _Now you're catching on reemusss. _**Shut up Moony she can't be the one.** _Why not? You've always been weak when it comes to women. She's the one now are you going to do something about it or just keep denying us both. _**It's her decision it's her life**.

Luna watched Remus; he looked like he was having a war going on in his head. She didn't have time to ask. There was a deafening sound. Death Eaters had infiltrated the castle.

Luna jumped up and ran out of the hospital wing. She couldn't believe the Death Eaters had gotten in.

Remus took off in the direction Luna had run and got into a duel with Rookwood. It was a fierce battle and Rookwood just started shooting killing curses everywhere. One narrowly missed Luna and Remus shot a curse that hit Rookwood right in the chest.

Luna nodded to show her appreciation and took down Dolov. Voldemort than withdrew his army for an hour. Remus walked over and grabbed Luna and Ginny and they went to recover bodies. They found Colin Creevy who had snuck back in. They brought him back to the Great Hall.

They heard a scream and looked towards the door. There stood Fred holding up Percy's lifeless body. Mrs. Weasley was the first to get to him and wouldn't let go of his body. Fred started frantically searching the room. He found the person he was looking for. He ran to Hermione, "Hermione I love you, I've loved you for so long I need to tell you this I just…" He was silenced by her jumping on him and kissing him with all the passion she could muster. "I love you too I love you so much." They were cut off when Voldemort called them outside to see Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms.

Ginny immediately broke down in tears. Everyone started screaming. Voldemort started to say that Harry had been killed trying to sneak off, when someone ran out of the crowd and was put under a spell by Voldemort. Luna recognized him instantly as Neville.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Voldemort said.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Nevile said. "Dumbledore's Army!" Luna joined in yelling and throwing her fist in the air. One second Neville was on fire and the next everyone had rushed forward.

They were fighting for their lives and their freedom. Luna watched as Ginny and Hermione ran after Bellatrix. Luna ran after them there was no way she was letting them to fight her alone.

They fought with all the power they had but she was still too strong for the 3 of them. Bellatrix almost hit Ginny with a killing curse. When they heard a yell "Not my daughter you BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley charged at her.

The students tried to help, but Mrs. Weasley kept saying "Back off she's mine" Molly yelled. Bellatrix started taunting her about losing her son. "You wont hurt any of our children again." Mrs. Weasley shouted. Bellatrix laughed and the curse sent by Mrs. Weasley hit her right above the heart. .

Bellatrix landed on the floor dead and Voldemort threw the people he was dueling back. He went to shoot a curse at Mrs. Weasley, but Harry appeared and the final battle began. Luna didn't understand what they were saying but than the curses were sent and Voldemort lay dead.

Everyone cheered and ran towards Harry. Except for Luna she ran out of the hall, and kept running until she got to the lake. When she got there she couldn't stop crying she didn't want to be here.

She had fallen for Remus hard. She never let anyone know. She had thought for awhile he was attracted to her but than he started avoiding her, and than she knew he could never love her. She was just a stupid girl with a crush on an older man.

"How could you be so stupid? Remus could never love you. You're just a foolish little girl." She started to say to herself. She then heard footsteps behind her and she pulled out her wand to see Remus.

Luna lowered her wand and just stared at him. He saw the glimmer in her eyes and ran forward and kissed her. She kissed him hungrily she had wanted this since she saw him at her first order meeting.

They broke apart and she ran her hand along his cheek. "Remus promise me this isn't something that you just did because you were overwhelmed by the moment." Remus smiled and kissed her. "I promise Luna this is the real thing." He conjured some blankets and a pillow and pulled her down with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Luna woke up and sat up she looked down seeing Remus lying next to her. She smiled and stared at him, he was adorable when he slept. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him. She blushed when she realized she was caught.

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered a little and pulled the cover around her naked body. Ginny walked out with breakfast for 3 knowing that Luna was at the lake, hoping she would run into Remus as well.

When she arrived at the lake she saw Remus putting his robes on and Luna who was already dressed. Ginny walked forward, "Breakfast guys I knew Luna you would be out here but I didn't think you would be with her Remus." She said teasingly.

Remus laughed and put the breakfast on a stump and the sat down to eat. "Ginny you're just jealous." Remus teased back. Ginny giggled and conjured another plate. Remus and Luna looked at her weird. Ginny smiled and waved Harry over. "HARRY! We have breakfast over here."

Harry smiled and walked over to them. "Its good to be around just you guys, I've had people wanting to be around me. I just want some peace you know? Ginny by the way I want to talk to you later." Ginny just nodded her head and continued to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast Luna leaned against Remus and smiled as she saw the snow floating all around them. They had a warming charm so it wasn't affecting them. Harry and Ginny bid them goodbye and walked towards the castle hand in hand.

Luna turned to Remus and saw that he just looked younger than she'd ever remembered him. "Remus how do you think people are going to react towards us, I mean technically I'm not of age until April. That's 4 months away!" Remus smiled at her and pulled her to him.

"Luna I don't care what people think. I've been putting off my own happiness for so long so I could go along with what people thought of me. I refuse to do that anymore, you make me happy and I refuse to let you go just because people think it's inappropriate." At that he kissed her and Luna responded with enthusiasm.

"Whoa, Whoa! Moony you're giving me quite a show here." Sirius walked up and teased. Luna's face turned bright red and Remus let out a growl. "What do you want Padfoot?" Sirius continued laughing,

"Ah my dear Moony everyone's been looking for you two since last night and I think its time you grace everyone with your presence." Remus grabbed Luna's hand and they walked with Sirius up to the castle. Sirius walked through the doors, Remus and Luna followed hand in hand.

Molly looked up from talking to Ginny and Harry to see this and got a disapproving look on her face. Remus sat down next to Sirius and Luna sat down next to Remus. Molly walked over, "Remus Lupin where have you been dragging this young girl off to god knows where, doing god knows what scaring all of us into thinking Death Eaters had gotten you two."

Remus just looked at Molly and said. "Molly I'm sorry for worrying you guys but I'm not going to be sorry for showing my love to someone." Molly's jaw dropped and she just stared at him. "What? What about Tonks?"

Remus just looked at Molly. "You know I never really liked Tonks Molly. She fancied me and I never returned the feelings. Nothing would've come out of that. With Luna and me its different I love her and have for the past year, and she loves me back."

Everyone just looked at the two waiting for a blowup. Than Tonks walked forward and just slapped Remus and everyone just looked shocked. Luna immediately got up and followed Tonks out.

No one knew if that was a good idea or not but they were all too concerned about Molly and Remus about to kill each other. Luna came back with Tonks and they were talking happily.

Remus and Molly were still glaring at each other until Hermione got Molly's attention. "Mrs. Weasley I and Fred need to tell you that were getting married." Molly turned to her and before Hermione could prepare herself Molly swooped down on her and Fred. She started crying and was so happy about how it ended up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was running around trying to get Brody to stay still. Fred walked up and picked Brody up and sat him in a stool.

"I'm going to fix your bowtie and you will behave yourself or Uncle George and I won't take you to Honeyduke's after the wedding."

Brody immediately sat still and allowed his father to fix his bowtie. Andy immediately jumped in her mother's arms. "Daddy I get to go too?"

Fred laughed and pulled Andy from her mother's arms. "Of course sweetie!" Andy giggled as Fred zoomed her around his head.

Hermione just smiled at the two and than Brody yelled, "They're here! Mom James and Albus are here!" Brody ran and met up with James and they immediately ran out to the tents.

Albus was the same age as Andy so he walked over to her. Ginny, who was pregnant, hugged Hermione and Fred. "Hey guys thought we were going to be late since James wouldn't behave himself." Harry said sounding tired.

Hermione just laughed. "If you want Fred and George will take James and Albus to Honeyduke's after the wedding." Fred shot a look at his wife, which she ignored.

"Oh that would be great it would give us some alone time. I need to relax to this pregnancy is wearing me out." Hermione smiled and Ginny and she walked to the bride area so they could help get Luna ready for her wedding.

Luna stood there in her gorgeous dress and she looked like an and Ginny walked up seeing they wouldn't have to help Luna get ready. Luna went over and hugged the two.

"You look great in those dresses. As my father always said sun colors bring good luck on a wedding."Ginny giggled, "Like you two will need it you're too in love for anything to intervene." Luna just smiled and they went to stand in line.

Luna stood with her father waiting. They saw the doors open a few times to let Hermione and Harry walk in. Than Ginny and Sirius. Luna heard the music and lookedto her father and smiled. "You looking beautiful darling." he said with tears in his eyes.

Luna kissed her father on the cheek and they started to walk down the stood and watched as Luna basically floated down the aisle. Everyone thought she looked breathtaking.

Remus stood at the end of the aisle watching Luna. He had tears in his eyes already she was beautiful in everyway. Her father handed her over and Remus led herto the alter. He couldn't believe this was true. This gorgeous young girl is marrying him and he's going to make a family with her.

There was nothing he wanted more, Molly had eventually accepted the relationship and was sitting in the front row. When the vows were over they ran down the aisle and everyone threw rice and at them.

They arrived at the reception and went and took their seat when it came time for the speech Sirius stood. "Remus has been one of my best friends since our Hogwarts days. He was a shy young lad than and still is one even though he'sold as dirt, that makes me old too. Anyways Luna you bring out a smile in Remus I haven't seen since we were young. I wish you two the best of luck. To the happy couple."

* * *

Luna sat in the living room and just stared at the envelope. Remus walked in saw her staring at the letter and walked over. "Luna honey are you okay?" Luna didn't say anything she jus kept staring at the letter.

After a few minutes she finally spoke, "The test results came today." Remus looked at her confused. _What test results?_ Remus sat down next to her.

He picked up the envelope and opened it. After he opened it he started laughing. Luna just looked at him like he was crazy. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Luna smiled and Remus picked her up and spun her around.

"Were going to have a little you and me. He'll have your eyes and my hair..." He just kept rambling on and Luna kissed him. "I'm glad you're happy." He smiled, "How could I not be.""I love you""I love you too."

* * *

"I HATE YOU!""I know love I know.""OH NO YOU DONT IM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AS SOON AS WERE DONE HERE!""Just breathe Just breathe.""DONT YOU TELL ME TO BREATHE REMUS JOHN LUPIN! LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOUR MANHOOD IS GONE!"

Remus just grimaced and watched as Luna screamed in pain. After an hour of this the rooms filled with a shrieking cry.

Remus sat in the chair staring at his daughter. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He loved every aspect of her. She had her mother's eyes and his hair color just as he had said.

She was just mewing looking at him. Luna sat there and watched Remus looking at their daughter. She was filled with joy at the expression on his face. She knew that this was how things were supposed to be.

**AH! One more chapter to go. Well R&R loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**13 years later…**_

**The Lupin family walked through King's Cross station towards Platform 9 ¾. Harmony Lupin pushed her trolley through the platform already knowing how to since it was her 3rd**** year. Romulus Lupin followed his sister being a little more confident, being his 2****nd**** year.**

**Luna and Remus escorted Xen through, since he was only 9. Harmony was a clone of her mother. She loved visiting her grandfather and going hunting for unknown creatures. Romulus was shy like his dad but had a wild streak when it involved James, Brody, and Regulus (Sirius' Son). **

**Xen was a shy child; a bookworm a lot of people would call him. He rarely went outside but when he did he would usually just sit on the porch and watch his sibling play. **

"**Where are they dad? We said we'd all meet here!" Romulus said exasperated. "They'll be here…see here they come."**

**Through the steam you could see The Potters, The Weasleys, and The Blacks walking towards them. Romulus ran up to James, Brody, and Regulus and they started to head towards the train. "Hey aren't you going to say goodbye?" Fred said.**

**They turned around and hugged their parents and got kisses from their moms. Than they rushed off. "It's weird seeing them isn't it Moony? Reminds me so much of the old times." Sirius said. Remus nodded. Harry just laughed.**

"**Who knew our kids would become the next Marauders." Everyone just laughed. Albus just stood by his parents not really knowing what to do. "Come on Albus you need to get on the train with Andy."**

**Andy and Albus took off towards the train and looked out the window to watch their parents as they left.**

**Luna leaned against Remus. "I cant believe it. They're all growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday Harmony was stumbling trying to walk, and Regulus was stealing your wand and changing the cat."**

**Remus laughed. "Yeah but they have to grow up and move on. Besides there is no other way I would've liked this to turn out."**

**Luna smiled and kissed him knowing he was right. She wouldn't have had her life any other way she loved her husband and her children and nothing was going to change.**


End file.
